SPACE
by reraibussu
Summary: Satu-satunya yang Taiga butuhkan adalah tempat. Tempat untuknya pulang. Tempat untuknya merasa dirumah.


WARNING: _**NTR & Incest**_ \- not hard

..

Diusianya yang sudah hampir seperempat abad Taiga sekali pun tak pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan atau pun hubungan serius lainnya.

Kalau pun ia harus digolongkan sebagai manusia yang tidak normal, Taiga sendiri sama sekali tidak keberatan. Toh, sejak awal ia memang merasa tidak normal. Dan tidak pernah dianggap normal.

Taiga berbeda dengan manusia kebanyakan—yang selama ini pernah ia lihat, Taiga memiliki mata merah, alis belah, dan surai dwi warna. Sesuatu yang selalu menjadi bahan gunjingan tetangga. Semenjak belia pula Taiga sadar, bahwa ia memang berbeda, dan itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan—menurutnya.

Namun, Taiga tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan hal itu dalam-dalam.

Lagi pula ia memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya.

Seorang ibu yang selalu mengelus kepalanya dan mencium keningnya setiap hari. Seorang ayah yang selalu menghawatirkannya setiap hari. Dan seorang kakak yang selalu berada disisinya.

Atau itu yang Taiga pikir.

Hingga pada suatu senja irisnya melihat kakaknya—Daiki tengah mencium seorang yang Taiga kenal. Kekasihnya di ruang loker. Surai biru mudanya acak-acakan dan pakaiannya berserakan, ruam merah tercetak jelas dibeberapa tempat.

Getir terkecap dilidah Taiga saat itu.

Matanya terpaku pada satu titik.

Pegangan tangannya pada kenop pintu melonggar ketika keduanya menoleh kearahnya.

Yang bersurai biru muda terbelalak, sementara yang bersurai navy mengacak rambut tak perduli.

..

Cukup peengecut jika Taiga memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintai hanya karena kekasihnya kedapatan melakukan hubungan tersembunyi dengan kakaknya.

Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, Taiga sendiri tak marah atau pun kecewa.

Terima kasih pada kakak kelasnya yang sudah memberi support padanya hingga dia bisa bangkit kembali dan memulai hubungan yang baru dengan orang lain.

..

Sejak awal Taiga tau ia memang berbeda.

Dan entah sejak kapan keberbedaan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mulai dari fisiknya yang mirip sang ibu yang berkewarganegaraan luar. Hingga sifatnya yang cukup tertutup.

Kini Taiga pun mulai menyukai sesuatu yang bukan jalurnya.

Ia sendiri pun tak begitu mengerti.

Namun, setelah ayahnya menamparnya saat itu.

Taiga tau, ia memang benar-benar berbeda.

"Memalukan! Bagaimana bisa kau mencium seorang pemuda!" teriak Beliau penuh amarah.

Setalah ia melihat seringai dari kakaknya Taiga pun sadar.

Dunia memang berbeda dalam memandangnya sejak dulu.

..

 **Kuroko No Basuke** — _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **SPACE** — _Shio Shi Seo Shieo_

 _Fanfic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, NO EYD, AU/AT, PLOT amburadul, serta berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak manusiawi :v_

Jangan bilang saya tydac memperingatkan Anda sekalian ya .w.)v

..

Mengganti nama keluarga menjadi Kagami, kini Taiga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai koki di restoran keluarga, selain itu ia juga menjadi tenaga magang di kantor pemadam kebakaran kota yang kebetulan lokasinya dekat dengan apartementnya.

Tak ada yang tau bagaimana ia dahulu, lebih tepatnya Taiga sendiri yang memutuskan berubah. Dari seorang gay menjadi pecinta 2d bukanlah hal yang sulit. Toh sejak awal Taiga memang berbeda.

Dibeberapa waktu luangnya Taiga akan menyempatkan diri untuk membuat doujin tentang beberapa waifunya. Mulai dari gadis imut sampai tante-tante dengan dada besar. Sementara sepulang dari tempat kerjanya Taiga akan menyalakan computer dan mulai bermain game online.

Kini hidupnya hanya dipenuhi oleh hal-hal 2d yang mampu membuatnya bahagia. Belum lagi beberapa teman yang dia dapatkan dari kesamaan mereka terhadap hal-hal 2d. Taiga memang tidak mengenal mereka di dunia nyata, dan mereka juga tak mengenal Taiga. Namun semua itu tetap membuatnya tersenyum saat berbicara dengan mereka.

Lagi pula yang Taiga miliki hanya dunia penuh kebohongan.

..

Saat itu musim dingin, ketika pintu apartementnya diketuk keras dari luar. Suara rengekan dan goresan dipintunya mengusik tidur lelap Taiga.

Bila dipikir lagi, itu bukanlah kali pertama Taiga dibangunkan dimalam musim dingin. Beberapa tetangganya sering mengetuk pintunya tanpa perduli jam, entah untuk sekedar memberinya kudapan atau menanyakan kabar pemanas ruangannya.

Taiga berjalan kearah pintu dengan terseok. Jam didinding menunjukkan pukul 3 tiga pagi, dan Taiga baru tidur setengah jam setelah menuntaskan event permainan onlinenya. Dan kabar buruknya, besok ia tidak libur.

Setelah membuka pintu, yang dilihat Taiga adalah sosok yang terlalu sering dilihatnya tengah bercumbu dengan para manusia yang dulu berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Taiga …" rengek sosok itu sambil memeluk kakinya. Taiga menatapnya dengan mengucek mata "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" matanya belum dapat fokus namun ia tau pasti siapa yang tengah mengeliat dilantai. Pandangannya panas dan ia benar-benar butuh tidur.

"Aku mau disini! Denganmu!" ia meminta sambil meraung, membuat indra pendengaran Kagami iritasi. Sambil berdecak Taiga menyeretnya masuk. "Jangan berisik lagi. Aku mau tidur," suruhnya setelah menyelimuti kakaknya.

..

Dan begitulah bagaimana mereka tinggal serumah sekarang.

Taiga tak perotes atau pun bertanya mengapa kakaknya tidak kembali kerumah orangtuanya. Lagi pula Taiga bisa mengira sendiri—dengan bantuan teman onlinenya. Mereka memperoleh kesimpulan jika kakak kembarnya itu tengah mengawasi gerak geriknya. Teman onlinennya sendiri cukup khawatir akan apa yang mungkin akan diadukan oleh kakaknya pada orangtuanya, mengingat jika hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi Taiga tidak perduli. Lagi pula sejak awal ia memang berbeda. Dan Taiga juga sudah tidak punya tempat lagi dikeluarganya.

Taiga sendiri juga tidak tau sejak kapan kakaknya memiliki kunci apartementnya, atau mungkin Taiga lupa jika ia pernah memberikan kunci duplikatnya pada kakaknya?

Tapi Taiga mengabaikan hal itu. Itu bukan hal penting.

Selama kakaknya bertindak wajar di apartemennya ia takkan perduli.

Taiga sendiri jarang bicara dengan kakaknya, sebaliknya kakaknya begitu sering mengajaknya berbicara—meski sebagaian besar diabaikan olehnya. Entah untuk sekedar menganggunya atau hal lain. Taiga tidak perduli. Taiga punya hidup yang menyenangkan dibalik layar LCD'nya.

Tapi bila barangnya yang diganggu oleh Daiki, berbeda urusannya.

Taiga pernah melempar kotetsu kearah Daiki saat melihat figurin kesayangannya rusak, dan semenjak itu Daiki tidak pernah menyentuh barangnya tanpa bertanya pada Taiga.

Taiga juga tidak perduli pada kesukaan atau ketidak sukaan kakaknya.

Daiki akan makan apapun yang Taiga buat tanpa protes. Meski begitu, daikilah yang sering berbelanja kebutuhan rumah sebagai biaya tinggal. Sementara Taiga hanya menuliskan apa yang ia perlukan diselembar kertas. Hal ini sendiri menjadi suatu keuntungan bagi Taiga, karena dengan adanya sang kakak kini waktu Taiga untuk bermain game menjadi lebih banyak tanpa dipotong untuk berbelanja kebutuhan pokok. Belum lagi ia bisa menuliskan apapun yang ia inginkan, karena kakaknya tidak pernah protes.

Untuk urusan mencuci pakaian, melipat pakaian dan bersih-bersih rumah semuanya diurus oleh Daiki, Taiga hanya bertanggung jawab atas memasak.

Pernah Daiki menggerutu saat ia pulang dari lembur dan mendapati pakaian kotor Taiga berserakan dimana-mana dan pakaian bersihnya belum dilipat, tapi Taiga tidak perduli. Apa gunanya Daiki di apartemennya jika ia masih harus melakukan semuanya sendiri.

..

Pernah juga suatu malam saat mereka makan shabushabu bersama, Daiki tiba-tiba bertanya, "Taiga, apa kau tidak mau pulang kerumah?"

Taiga tertawa mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya "Untuk apa?" tanyanya balik sembari menggeleng.

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir sampai disitu.

Sejujurnya itu sama sekali tidak menganggunya.

Entah saat Daiki yang sering diam-diam memberi kabar tentang keadaanya pada orangtuanya atau pun kenyataan bahwa kakak yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya kini tinggal seatap dengannya.

Namun, beberapa kelakuan kakaknya ada yang cukup menganggunya—selain menyentuh barangnya.

Seperti menggunakan komputernya untuk menonton video porno, Taiga benci itu. Taiga benci kalau sperma menjijikkan Daiki akan mengotori keyboard dan mejanya. Dan ia juga tidak mau komputerna kena virus.

Taiga juga benci saat Daiki membawa entah wanita entah pria kedalam apartementnya dan membuat seluruh ruang berbau sex. Taiga bahkan pernah mengusirnya karena hal ini, tapi Daiki kembali merengek seperti bocah dan membuat Taiga menerimanya kembali, dengan catatan besar hal ini tidak boleh terulang kembali.

Taiga juga tidak suka jika barang-barang pribadinya dipakai Daiki. Entah sikat gigi, entah gelas, entah mangkuk, entah kaus kaki atau apapun. Taiga benci itu, dan Taiga takkan segan-segan memukul Daiki jika kakaknya itu kedapatan menggunakan barangnya.

Meski begitu, Taiga tidak pernah keberatan jika Daiki membawa beberapa temannya untuk minum bersama di apartemennya. Taiga juga tidak keberatan saat Daiki mengatakan pada mereka jika Taiga adalah kekasihnya.

Taiga juga tidak keberatan saat Daiki mencium atau memeluknya. Taiga tidak keberatan. Toh sejak awal dia memang berbeda.

Taiga juga tidak keberatan saat Daiki mulai mengecup pipinya. Taiga juga tidak keberatan saat Daiki bertindak lebih jauh dari itu. Taiga tidak keberatan

Taiga juga tidak keberatan saat Daiki mengajaknya menikah. Taiga tidak keberatan. Lebih tepatnya, Taiga tidak perduli.

Karena sejak awal Taiga memang berbeda.

Dan satu-satunya yang Taiga butuhkan adalah tempat. Tempat untuknya pulang. Tempat untuknya merasa dirumah.

Dan Daiki bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

..

Fin

..

A/N:

Trima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian sepanjang tahun 2017

Selamat tahun baru 2018!

Semoga saya bisa semakin produktif dan menghasilkan karya-karya yang berkualitas kedepannya.

Dan semoga juga banyaka author baru yang berlayar bersama dikapal AoKaga :3


End file.
